


Of All The Places

by DemonicSaiyans



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSaiyans/pseuds/DemonicSaiyans
Summary: Garrus teases Shepard after the sushi fiasco.





	Of All The Places

"Of all the places we've been, battles we encountered, every day suicidal runs, who would expect I could lose you to sushi." 

"Very funny Vakarian." Shepard leaned against the railing. "And it wasn't fish that nearly killed me." Garrus felt his mandibles widing in a turian equivalent of a smirk.

"No, I suppose not. That would be too poetic for the marine life that gave their lives for just being your pet." Garrus could feel the intensity of his girlfriend's glare. "Glad you're okay." He added quickly, he wanted to have some enjoyment on this shore leave after all. 

"Don't lay the sugar on too thick, big guy." Sarcasm dripped from her tone as she position herself against her side. "We don't want the whole crew witnessing their commander breaking down in tears." That would be a sight, an uncomfortable sight, but a sight none-the-less. 

"Shepard, a quick question." He pulled his gaze away from Wrex, who was trying to convince Vega into an arm wrestling match. "Who did you say you were meeting with?" His eyes then roamed her nicely plump chest, down to the muscles of her legs.

"Jeff. Why? Jealous?" Her lips curled up in a gratifying smirk as she cocked her hip. If they were alone...

"No, hardly." He gave her a mock scoff, turning himself to look at the view below. "Just wondering how the fighter pilot was able to get you in a dress like that." Garrus could see Vega throwing his arms in the air in defeat. "How come the boyfriend never gets to see you..." How should he word it? "In something so stimulating?" 

"He actually takes me to nice places." He could hear the tease in her voice as she gently bumped her hip against his. Garrus gave her a mock disgruntled glare. 

"Right." He trailed off, mentally placing a bet on the krogan. "Because the places we go aren't nice." Even though it was technically her who points the way. "Next time I'll remember to take you out where there are random mercenaries after your life." He pretended to think for a moment. "Wait... that's just everyday. Oh well." 

From down below, Garrus can hear  _"Son of a bitch!"_ from the wise-ass marine. Damn, he should've voiced his bet. "You're an ass." Shepard commented towards her boyfriend while watching the same pathetic sight of Vega nursing his shoulder blade. 

"Don't worry sweetie." He teased as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'll find some way to make it up to you." He leaned forward and nuzzled her hair.

"You damn well better." She gave a weak shove with a small grin on her lips. "After all of this is over?" It was his turn to grin at her.

"Definitely." He knew what he was going to say wasn't going to earn him any favors. "But only after you shower. You smell like fish." He'll just have to make it up to her later, if he survives later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
